If Love Is The Answer What Is The Question
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Doc Mcstuffins is married to Prince Jake. But what will happen when a secret about her past gets out. First several chapters deals with her childhood. AU
1. Diognoses

Disclaimer: I don't own Doc Mcstuffins nor do I own the characters in the TV show.

* * *

"Good morning Doc," her mom said.

"Morning mom," Doc said.

"I have to take your brother to the doctor today," her mom said, "want to come along?"

"Why can't you just check him out," Doc asked, "You **are **a doctor."

"Well he's still sick and not getting better so I'm taking him to a friend of mine. That way she'll be able to figure out what's wrong with him."

"But it's not anything bad right?"

Doc's mom put her hand on the small of Doc's back.

"It's probably just allergies you know," she said, "But we need to know what's wrong so we can make it right."

Doc went into her brother's room.

"Hey Donny," she said.

"Oh hi Doc," Donny said, "Sorry did I sleep too late."

"No," Doc said, "I just want to show you something really cool."

"Cool," Donny said, "What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret," Doc asked.

"Duh," Donny said laughing.

"Awesome," Doc said.

She put on her stethoscope. It glowed and all of Donny's toys came to life.

"OH MY GOD," Donny said, "DOC THIS IS SO COOL."

* * *

"Time for breakfast Donny," mom said.

"I can't," Donny argued, "Eating makes my tummy hurt."

"Then just drink some juice," mom said, "Dr. Lydia will find out why your tummy hurts whenever you eat."

Dr. Lydia took a picture of Donny from the inside. Doc could hear Doctor Lydia talking to her mom.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Lydia said, "He has an inflamed colon. That's why he's getting all the stomachaches."

"What came we do about it," mom asked.

"I'll prescribe some medication for him to make it more comfortable when he eats," Dr. Lydia said, "But I need to warn you... kids with this type of illness don't live past a year of being diagnosed."

Doc gasped. Her brother was dying? He was only four. She wouldn't accept that. This was her brother they were talking about.

"Well does that ever... is there ever any exceptions to that rule," mom asked.

"I've yet to see one," Dr. Lydia said, "I'm sorry."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SORRY," Mom snapped, "I want my son to be alright."

"We'll do all we can," Dr. Lydia said, "But there will come a time where the only option is surgery and only a hand full of people survive surgery."

_Well Donny will survive, _Doc thought to herself.

She refused to accept the idea that she would lose her brother... her best friend.

"Kids," mom said cheerfully, "Time to go now."

"Can we stop at the amusement park," Donny asked.

Mom decided not to tell Doc or Donny about Donny's illness. She knew eventually she would have to but right now she would let them be kids. Donny didn't need to know how sick he was.

"You have to go back to the doctor next week," mom said, "Dr. Lydia wants to make sure you're still doing okay."

"Okay," Donny said cheerfully.

Doc put an arm around her brother and they went to the park.


	2. Donny was clueless

Seven months later

Lambie saw that Doc seemed really sad.

"Hey Doc," Lambie said, "Why are you so sad?"

"My brother was sick," Doc said, "He's was very sick."

"Aw. I think he needs a cuddle."

Doc hugged Lambie.

"No Lambie," she said, "A cuddle isn't going to make him better. He has something wrong with his belly inside. He died."

"Should we tell her," Stuffy whispered.

"Tell me what," Doc asked.

"Doc your stethoscope is magical," Lambie said.

"I know it is," Doc said.

"No. Doc your stethoscope can bring toys to life but it can do something else too," Chilly said.

"What can it do?"

"It can bring people back from the dead," Stuffy said.

"IT CAN! Are you serious?"

"Yes," Stuffy replied, "but it means that we can never be real again."

"Never?"

"We'd be just toys from now on suga," Haley said, "cept for one day a year for no more then 24 hours."

"Guys," Doc said, "I love you but I love Donny more."

"Well there's actually one thing you can do not to lose any of us," Sir Kirby said.

"What's that," Doc asked.

"You can use your stethoscope to turn us human," Lambie said, "We would become your brothers and sisters"

"ALL OF YOU?"

"Hallie Stuffy Chllie and I," Lambie said, "The rest will follow."

"ALRIGHT," Doc said, "It's a plan."

"Doc," mom said, "It's time for Donny's service."

"Just a minute mom"

Doc put on her stethoscope.

At the funeral Doc went up to the coffin. She put her stethoscope on and it glowed. Donny yawned.

"Where am I," he asked.

"DONNY!"

Everyone ran to him.

"Donny you're alive," mom exclaimed.

"Um... yeah," Donny said, "Can we get some ice cream."

He had no idea what had just happened. Stuffy Haley Chilly and Lambie disappeared.


End file.
